Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden
by Ewjena
Summary: Unter einer Horde Hogwartslehrer auf der Rennbahn der einzige zu sein, der etwas von Pferden versteht, ist Pech. Wenn der Anlass dann auch noch Dumbledores Geburtstag ist und dieser darauf besteht, Spass zu haben, kann es für Severus nur noch ein rabenschwarzer Tag werden.


Das Rudel ist schuld. Genaugenommen: Kaky ist schuld. Ich wäre nämlich nie(!) auf die Idee gekommen, über ein Pferderennen zu schreiben.

Na gut, ich bin auf die Idee gekommen, bei Duck Duck Goose mitzumachen. Und Kakyuu hat es geschafft, ein "P" wie Panik in meinen Augen erscheinen zu lassen - von Pferde im Allgemeinen und Pferderennen im Besonderen habe ich nämlich gar überhaupt keine Ahnung.

Um so dankbarer bin ich sasa für die renn- und storytechnische Beta und den Zuspruch!  
(Und natürlich die superlieben Tipps bei meiner Vorort-Recherche auf der Neuen Bult!)

Seid gewarnt, ihr lest auf eigene Gefahr, was ich aus folgender Aufgabe gezimmert habe:

_Schreib mir einen OS darüber, dass alle Hogwartslehrer zum Pferderennen gehen. Sie müssen wetten. Und Dumbledore darf nicht richtig liegen.  
Die Worte „Feuerblitz", „Schinken" und als besonderes Schmankerl „Hutten" müssen vorkommen._

**Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden**

„Eine ausgesprochen bezaubernde Idee", plauderte Dumbledore munter. „Hätte von mir sein können."

„Sie _war_ von Ihnen, Sir", grummelte Severus Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, aber so leise, dass Dumbledore es doch nicht hören konnte.

„Sieht fast aus wie eine Rennbesen-Arena", kommentierte Hooch nach einer kritischen Musterung der Tribüne, derweil McGonagall unauffällig versuchte, Dumbledore in eine etwas weniger belebte Ecke zu dirigieren.

„Ich dachte, die Hüte würden exklusiver sein", sagte dieser gerade irritiert und bedauernd, während er sich unverhohlen neugierig um die eigene Achse drehte.

„Wir sind in Musselburgh, nicht in Ascot", bemerkte McGonagall trocken, und Severus dachte bei sich, dass das gut war. Dumbledores eigene ausladende, himmelblaue, mit Sternen besetzte Hut-Kreation bot genug _Exklusivität_ für eine ganze Woche Ascot.

Er konnte trotz seiner miesen Laune nicht umhin, Professor Vektor dankbar zuzunicken, die gerade einen ausgefeilten Desillusionierungszauber über das Ungetüm legte. Dumbledore schien nichts zu bemerken.

Es war ja nicht so, dass Severus Pferde nicht mochte. Genaugenommen waren sie ihm auf der Rennbahn sogar am liebsten, schließlich war das eine der wenigen positiven Erinnerungen, die er an seinen Vater hatte. Kraftvolle, schöne Tiere, Pferdewetten, die aufgeregte Atmosphäre, und die ausgelassene Stimmung von Tobias Snape, wenn „sein" Pferd tatsächlich gewonnen hatte, was zu seines Sohnes Glück erstaunlich oft geschah.

Alleine hätte er diesen Besuch vermutlich sogar genossen.

„…wüsste zu gerne, wie viele Sekunden man auf einem Feuerblitz bräuchte, um einmal rund zu kommen…" hörte er Hooch weiterplappern. Er fragte sich, ob die Frau tatsächlich so eindimensional interessiert war, oder ob sie sich vielleicht doch nur von der unangenehmen Situation ablenken wollte.

Denn unangenehm und an Peinlichkeit nicht zu überbieten war es definitiv: eine Horde Hogwartslehrer auf einer Pferderennbahn!

Dumbledore liebte es, seine Geburtstage an ungewöhnlichen Orten zu verbringen, und am liebsten irgendwo in Muggelterritorium. Das bedeutete freilich nicht, dass er oder seine Hogwartslehrer mittlerweile wussten, wie man sich in Muggelumgebung angemessen kleidete. Bis auf Severus selber war es nur noch Charity (die ihm in ihrem edlen Kostüm sehr gut gefiel) und McGonagall (altbacken, aber ansehnlich) gelungen, sich unauffällig anzuziehen. Jeder der anderen fiel entweder durch seine Kleidung oder durch seine körperlichen Attribute auf.

Oder beides.

Severus schielte zu Hagrid und schnaubte verächtlich.

Ach ja. Und Lupin. Der fiel durch die Schäbigkeit seiner Klamotten auf. Warum diese … _Kreatur_ hatte mitkommen müssen, war ihm ein Rätsel. Der machte doch bloß die Pferde scheu! Immerhin hielt er sich diskret im Hintergrund, was man von Dumbledore nicht behaupten konnte.

„Wetten!"

„Bitte?" fragte Sinistra verständnislos .

„Wetten", wiederholte Dumbledore ausgelassen, „bei Pferderennen muss man wetten."

„Muss man das?" unkte McGonagall, aber auch sie nur leise. Es war keine gute Idee, dem alten Mann seinen Geburtstag zu verderben, denn so tolerant er sonst auch war: offenkundig gezeigten Missmut bei _diesem _Ausflug würde jeder von ihnen in den kommenden Wochen büßen.

„Ja, Minerva, das gehört dazu", sagte Dumbledore heiter, aber der drohende Unterton war für alle Eingeweihten hörbar. An McGonagalls verzerrter Mimik konnte Severus ablesen, dass ihr Einwurf nicht für die Ohren des Schulleiters bestimmt gewesen war.

Sie hatten alle nicht viel Zeit, sich mit des Direktors neuester Idee anzufreunden, denn Dumbledore hatte die Tribüne bereits entschlossenen Schrittes verlassen, und bereits von deren Treppenabgang aus war der nächste Wettschalter nur zu deutlich sichtbar.

Severus wand sich. Auf keinen Fall wollte er die Aufmerksamkeit des Schulleiters auf sich ziehen. Aber die richtige Reihenfolge war beim Wetten nun mal _elementar._

„Albus", sah er sich daher gezwungen zu rufen, während er versuchte, den Angesprochenen einzuholen.

„Ja, Severus?" Dumbledore drehte sich mit einem eleganten Schwung um, so dass Severus fast in ihn hineingeprallt wäre. Unausgesprochen, aber unmissverständlich klang auch hier „sag-jetzt-nichts-Falsches" mit. Severus war nur mäßig beeindruckt, aber an solchen Tagen war _Ihre Unberechenbarkeit_ noch schwerer einzuschätzen als sonst.  
„Wir sollten uns zuerst die Pferde ansehen", sagte er daher in seiner neutralsten Stimme. Es klang etwas gepresst.  
„Ach ja?" fragte Dumbledore. Seine Neugier war offensichtlich geweckt, und er richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Tränkemeister. „Du kennst Dich aus, Severus?"

Severus war sich unangenehm bewusst, dass ihn auch die anderen Lehrer anstarrten wie ein Zirkustier. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, ob sie ihn für seinen Mut bewunderten oder für seinen Wahnsinn bedauerten.  
„Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen ziehe ich es vor, mich vor einem Ausflug über die lokalen Gepflogenheiten zu informieren", entgegnete er steif.  
„Wunderbar", rief _Ihre Munterkeit_ begeistert. „Dann kannst Du uns ja führen."  
Die Blicke der anderen waren jetzt eindeutig mitleidig.

Aber das Glück war auf Severus' Seite: der Führring war einfach zu finden, und der Schulleiter starrte zwar alles an wie ein kleines Kind und drehte sich dabei um seine eigene Achse, als wolle er Weltmeister im Pirouettendrehen werden, aber er hielt seinen Mund.  
Die anderen Lehrer folgten im größtmöglichen Abstand zu Dumbledore, der noch nicht dessen Verdacht wecken würde – eine Gratwanderung, die hohe Aufmerksamkeit erforderte.

Severus schnappte sich unterwegs von einem kleinen Stand einen Renn-Prospekt. Er schätzte es immer, möglichst viele Informationen zur Verfügung zu haben, und er wusste noch von seinem Vater, dass die Beurteilungen der Pferde in diesen Prospekten ganz nützlich sein konnten.  
(Auch wenn Tobias Snape mit Vorliebe auf die Außenseiter gesetzt und damit erstaunliche Erfolge erzielt hatte. Er pflegte zu sagen, dass Severus ihm Glück brachte – und wie Severus später, in Hogwarts, klar wurde, hatte er damit vielleicht sogar nicht ganz Unrecht gehabt.)

Niemand sprach Severus an (wohlweislich, dafür hatten sie genug Geburtstags-Ausflüge mit ihm und Dumbledore mitgemacht), und für einen Moment hatte er tatsächlich Muße, die Pferde zu betrachten, während im Hintergrund die Kollegen schnatterten. Einige hatten sich wohl nach seinem Beispiel einen der überall aufliegenden Prospekte gesichert.  
Er erinnerte sich, mit ein wenig (widerwillig eingestandener) Wehmut, an die Beurteilungen seines Vaters: er hatte so sicher, so kompetent gewirkt wie sonst nie in seinem verpfuschten Leben, wenn er den Gang und den Wuchs und die Nervosität der Tiere für seinen Sohn kommentierte.  
Wenn Severus es sich recht überlegte, waren es eigentlich die einzigen Zeiten, die sie zusammen verbracht und in denen sich Tobias Snape um das Interesse seines Sohnes bemüht hatte.

„Und, Severus, was tun wir jetzt?" riss ihn eine (immer noch widerlich muntere) Stimme aus seinen Erinnerungen.  
„Wir schätzen ein, welches der Pferde heute in so guter Form ist, dass es das nächste Rennen gewinnen wird", gab er Auskunft.

„Idealerweise", sagte da eine weitere Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, „würden wir auch die Jockeys kennen, aber das Pferd ist vor allen Dingen entscheidend."  
Severus starrte Charity verblüfft an, als sie sich an Hagrid vorbei todesmutig in Richtung Dumbledore schob.  
„Noch eine Expertin!" Dumbledore klatschte selig in die Hände und richtete seinen stechenden Blick auf die Muggelkunde-Lehrerin. „Also Charity, erklären Sie mir, worauf ich achten muss."  
Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue, und Charity zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor sie Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit völlig auf sich zog und ihren kleinen Vortrag über die möglicherweise siegentscheidenden Eigenschaften von Rennpferden mit Beispielen an den vorgeführten Tieren untermalte.

Als das erste Pferd den Führring wieder verließ, bemerkte Severus überrascht seinen eigenen Drang, zum Wettschalter zu eilen.

Die Reihe von Schaltern war gut belagert, und die Lehrer wurden von Dumbledore gescheucht, sich verteilt anzustellen. Mit Schadenfreude stellte Severus fest, wie unwohl sich die meisten von ihnen fühlten: sie hatten keine Ahnung, was jetzt mit den Zetteln tun sollten, die überall herumlagen. Er war zwar jetzt in Dumbledores Fokus, aber wenigstens wusste er, was hier gefragt war.  
Severus schnappte sich einen der Wettscheine und setzte (vorfreudig, wie er feststellte) seine Striche.

„Und wie genau funktioniert das jetzt?"  
Severus zuckte zusammen. In seinem Anflug von Nostalgie hatte er die wichtigste Grundregel eines Geburtstags-Ausflugs vergessen: Behalte _Ihre Wahnsinnigkeit_ im Auge. Jetzt stand Dumbledore doch tatsächlich hinter ihm, und eine lange, krumme Nase schob sich über seine rechte Schulter in sein Blickfeld.

Dumbledores Atem roch nach Zitronenlikör.

„Aber bestimmt wird uns auch die nette Dame vor Dir gerne alles erzählen, was wir wissen müssen", sagte der alte Mann fröhlich und zwinkerte der Erwähnten zu.

Befriedigt stellte Severus fest, dass die Augen der Wett-Assistentin zu Dumbledores seltsamer Kombination aus altmodischem Frack und Trekking-Hose zuckten, bevor sie sich mit einem bemühten Lächeln wieder Severus zuwandte.

Er schob ihr seinen Zettel hin und versuchte sich ebenfalls an einem Lächeln, dann warf er sie Dumbledore zum Fraß vor: „Der Herr hinter mir ist das erste Mal hier. Könnten Sie ihm beim Ausfüllen des Wettscheins behilflich sein?"

Aber als ob der Wahnsinn nicht schon ausreichend war, spürte er in diesem Augenblick eine weitere unerwünschte Präsenz hinter sich:  
„Früh naht heute die Nacht, der Sieg der Schatten ist nicht weit! _Nachtschatten_ wird es sein." verkündete eine rauchige Stimme in Severus' Rücken. Als das obligatorische „Ich sehe es klar und deutlich vor meinem inneren Auge" folgte, verdrehte er nur noch die (äußeren) Augen.  
„Verzeihung, Sybill, Teuerste", sagte Dumbledore milde und nahm dabei endlich seine Nase aus Severus' Sichtfeld, „aber ich würde doch gerne auf dieses weiße Pferd…"  
„Schimmel."

„Severus! Keine Schimpfwörter heute!"

„Das ist kein Schimpfwort. Ein weißes Pferd heißt Schimmel."

„Dieses weiße Pferd heißt aber _Silverlight_", korrigierte der Schulleiter und wedelte energisch mit einem der Rennprospekte.

Severus überlegte kurz, ob er antworten sollte um herauszufinden, ob der alte Mann ihn auf den Arm nehmen wollte, aber dann gab er auf. McGonagall in der Reihe neben ihm schenkte ihm einen mitleidigen Blick.

„Schimmel auf Platz", murmelte Severus in Erinnerung an einen Lieblingsspruch seines Vaters.  
„Soll das die Wette sein?" fragte die Dame am Wettschalter geistesgegenwärtig, offenbar sehr darauf bedacht, die seltsamen Kunden schnellstmöglich loszuwerden.  
Dumbledore runzelte skeptisch die Stirn, aber Severus reagierte ebenfalls blitzschnell und setzte nach einem Kontrollblick in den Prospekt hastig ein paar Striche auf einen Wettschein.

„Ja", sagte er und schob ihr den Zettel hin, nahm die Quittung entgegen und drückte sie Dumbledore in die Hand.  
„Du musst mir jetzt aber unterwegs zur Tribüne genau erklären, was Du da gemacht hast, Severus", schmollte Dumbledore. „Wir gehen doch jetzt zur Tribüne, nicht wahr?"

Severus nickte ergeben.

Unglücklicherweise hatten seine Kollegen die Gelegenheit genutzt, sich zu verteilen. Er wurde darüber aufgeklärt, dass Sprout und Vektor gerade eine gewisse Örtlichkeit aufsuchten, Hagrid auf der Suche nach einem Stand mit Würstchen „oder `n Brot mit Schinken" verschollen war und aufgrund der Menschenmenge niemand hatte Flitwick im Auge behalten können.

„Es scheint eine wahre Kunst zu sein, einen Wettschein auszufüllen und sich dann einfach wieder zu versammeln", ätzte er entnervt.

„Hör auf zu meckern, Severus", wurde er sofort von Dumbledore getadelt. „Genieß lieber diese tolle Atmosphäre."

Eher _Toll-Haus_ als tolle Atmosphäre, dachte Severus bei sich, aber noch einen Patzer konnte er sich nicht leisten, wenn er nicht vorhatte, Gryffindor nächste Woche Extrapunkte vergeben zu müssen. Es würde noch früh genug ausarten, das war schließlich noch jedes Jahr an Albus' Geburtstag so gewesen.

Aber wenn sie nicht vorwärts machten, würden sie noch das einzige echte Highlight dieses desaströsen Ausflugs verpassen: die Rennen!

Glücklicherweise war _Ihre Verrücktheit_ eben doch ein mächtiger Zauberer: Dumbledore sah sich nach wenigen Minuten Wartens selber suchend um, und Severus verspürte auf einmal den fast unwiderstehlichen Drang, sich ihm zu nähern. Grummelnd verschloss er seinen Geist vor dem stablos gewirkten Personen-Aufrufezauber und konnte nicht umhin sich zu wundern, wie dieses magische Genie gleichzeitig ein so marottenbeladener Kindskopf sein konnte.

Innert kürzester Zeit hatten sich alle Lehrer eingefunden, und Dumbledore führte seine exotische Herde zielstrebig zur Tribüne.

„Wir setzen uns in drei Reihen hintereinander" bestimmte das Geburtstagskind kurz vor der Ankunft. „Dann können wir uns alle miteinander unterhalten."

Nicht nur Severus verzog ob dieser Ankündigung das Gesicht.

Das Gerangel um die besten Plätze war das nächste Lowlight des Tages. Bei dreizehn Lehrern, drei Reihen, versetzten Plätzen und mit Dumbledore in der Mitte gab es immerhin sechs Plätze, die nicht unmittelbar direktorenzugriffsgefährdet waren, und um diese wurde erbittert gekämpft.

„Definiere das Gegenteil von Würde", dachte Severus säuerlich.

Die Althexen-Gang um McGonagall sicherte sich, einem Auroren-Sondereinsatzkommando gleich, in Windeseile die hinterste Reihe (alle außerhalb von Dumbledores direktem Blickfeld), wobei sie einen der äußeren Plätze an Trelawney abtreten mussten, die diesen Sitz mit Zähnen, schriller Stimme und Blingbling verteidigte.

Schließlich kam Severus zu seinem Leidwesen doch schräg vor Dumbledore zu sitzen, ein Schicksal, das er mit Professor Babbling zu seiner Linken teilte. Charity zu seiner Rechten hatte einen der begehrten sechs Außen-Plätze erwischt, was auch daran lag, dass Severus sich mit ihr nicht hatte streiten wollen. Am übelsten hatte es Sprout und Hagrid zur Rechten und Linken des Direktors getroffen, und am glücklichsten war wohl Flitwick links neben Hagrid, da er durch dessen Körperfülle vollständig aus Dumbledores Blickfeld verschwand.

Es dauerte anschließend noch ein paar Minuten, bis das erste Rennen begann, und während Lupin und Babbling ein Gespräch über Runen begannen und die hinterste Reihe weiter die Flug eigen schaften von Rennbesen im Allgemeinen und diejenigen des neuen Feuerblitz im Besonderen diskutierte, war Albus bedrohlich still.

Es war nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden, bis er sich ein Opfer herauspicken würde.

Und die bevorzugten Opfer von Gryffindors waren immer Slytherins. Severus knirschte schon beim Gedanken daran mit den Zähnen.

„Wusst'n Sie, dass Thestrale deutlich aktiver wer'n, wenn man ihnen verdünnte Knieselmilch füttert, Professor?" fragte da plötzlich Hagrid seinen Vorgesetzten in dem Versuch, Kommunikation zu betreiben.

Severus atmete auf und empfand tatsächlich Dankbarkeit.

„Ach, wirklich?" fragte Dumbledore heiter.

„Jepp. Wunder mich, ob das auch bei den Pferden funktionier'n würde. So sin'se etwas langweilig."

„Du hast nicht zufällig etwas Knieselmilch dabei, Severus?" Dumbledore beugte sich schräg nach vorne und zwinkerte dem Angesprochenen schelmisch zu.

„Sehe ich aus wie eine Knieselamme?" blaffte der Tränkemeister entnervt.

Glücklicherweise fand der alte Narr diesen Ausdruck so lustig, dass dem kleinen Ausbruch kein Tadel folgte.

„Ich hab' welche, Sir", mischte sich Hagrid wieder ein und wühlte schon in seinen Taschen. Ein strenger Geruch nach Wildtieren wehte von dem Maulwurfsfellmantel herüber und reizte Severus' empfindliche Nase. „S'is immer gut, was dabei zu haben, wegen der Thestrale, Sie wissen schon."

Severus wandte sich angewidert ab. Dumbledores vergnügtes Kichern ließ nichts Gutes erahnen.

Immerhin eines musste man Albus lassen: er war mit Herzblut dabei, als es losging. Er feuerte „seinen" Schimmel an, dass es nur so über die Sitzreihen schallte, und Severus hatte den Verdacht, dass da ein kleiner _Sonorus_ mit eingeflossen war.

Es sah sogar so aus, als ob es helfen würde, denn _Silverlight_ hielt mit dem vorderen Drittel des Feldes mit.

Die anderen Lehrer hingegen murmelten nur halbherzig „Hopp hopp" oder ließen gleich jegliche Beteiligung vermissen, und Severus befürchtete, dass die Gespräche über Feuerblitze auch nur deshalb unterblieben, weil Hooch und Konsorten auch das erste Mal auf der Rennbahn waren und noch auf ein spannendes Ereignis hofften. Charity starrte mit geballten Fäusten und gespannter Miene regungslos auf die Rennbahn.

Severus erlaubte sich einen weiteren Moment der Entspannung und richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf das Rund. Freudig stellte er fest, dass ihn sein Auge nicht getrogen hatte: _Rübezahl_, _Appeglonn_ und _Kinmotu_, die Pferde seiner Dreierwette, liefen ebenfalls vorne mit dabei. Die Aufregung, die er zuletzt als kleiner Junge verspürt hatte, bemächtigte sich seiner, und er erwischte sich, dass er es Charity gleichtat und angespannt, aber regungslos nach vorne gebeugt auf das Geschehen starrte.

„Neeeein!" riss ihn ein mit krächzender Stimme direkt in sein Ohr gebrülltes Wehklagen aus seiner Konzentration, gerade als sich doch tatsächlich und ausgerechnet _Nachtschatten_an seinen Favoriten vorbeischob und auf der Zielgeraden seine Gewinnchancen zerpulverte.

Ein kurzer Blick auf den Rest des Feldes bestätigte ihm, was passiert war: auch _Silverlight _war gerade von mehreren Konkurrenten überholt worden, und er fiel auf den letzten Metern aus der Feldmitte sogar noch weiter zurück.

„Wie konnte das passieren?" heulte Dumbledore entsetzt und verständnislos.

„Zu wenig Ausdauer", mutmaßte Hagrid wenig hilfreich. „Ich sag ja, sie sin' etwas langweilig."

_Ihre Gekränktheit_ stierte den Wildhüter böse an, dann runzelte er die Stirn und verfiel in dumpfes Brüten.

Severus mutmaßte, dass Sybills lautstarke Begründung ihres unerwarteten Erfolgs („das Innere Auge irrt nicht!") nicht gerade positiv zur Laune des Schulleiters beitrug. Die in ihm aufsteigende, wohltuende Häme (und Charitys verstohlenes, schadenfreudiges Grinsen) milderten dafür seine eigene Enttäuschung deutlich, und er warf einen Blick in den Prospekt für das nächste Rennen.

„Wann rennt _Silverlight_ das nächste Mal?" beendete Dumbledore die wohltuende Stille plötzlich.

„Heute nicht mehr", gab Charity Auskunft.

„Was?" fragte der Schulleiter mit Entsetzen. „Aber …"

Charity blätterte hastig in ihrem Prospekt. Sie war noch nicht lange dabei, aber dass man Dumbledore besser nicht seine Lieblingsspielzeuge wegnahm, hatte auch sie schon gelernt.  
„Im vierten Rennen läuft noch ein Schimmel. Hier, _Canuto_ heißt er", sagte sie und wies auf eine Stelle des Gedruckten.

Offenbar hatte sie den Kern des Problems erfasst, denn Dumbledore riss ihr den Prospekt aus der Hand. „Tatsächlich", murmelte er. „Gut, gut."

Er versenkte seine lange Nase in das Heftchen, und Severus schloss erleichtert die Augen.

„Ich muss mal für Große Zauberer", verkündete Dumbledore schließlich laut und überdeutlich, erhob sich und quetschte sich an Sprout und Sinistra vorbei. „Bleibt mir ja sitzen, ich habe eine tolle Idee!"  
Severus wurde mulmig. Und in der Reihe vor Severus drehte sich eine adrett gekleidete Muggel um und musterte die Gruppe naserümpfend. Dann wandte sie sich wieder nach vorne, flüsterte ihrem Begleiter etwas ins Ohr, und die beiden standen auf und flüchteten.

Severus wünschte, er könnte es ihnen gleichtun.

Charity neben ihm hatte noch nicht so viel Dumbledore-Erfahrung. Sie barg peinlich berührt den Kopf in den Händen und murmelte: „Ich könnte manchmal darauf wetten, er macht das nur, um unsere Reaktionen zu sehen."

„Ganz schlechte Quote" raunte Severus zurück. Sie gluckste.

Die beiden Plätze blieben nicht lange frei.

Noch vor Dumbledores (ganz und gar nicht ersehnter) Rückkehr suchten sich zwei _Wesen _ihren Wegdurch die Reihen, die Severus ein ungläubiges Stirnrunzeln entlockten. Weite, schreiend bunte Blusen verdeckten gnädig Massen von Fett, aber leider war Severus durchaus mit Fantasie gesegnet, und die Hosen der beiden waren leider nicht vom gleichen, zeltartigen Schnitt. Beide Frauen trugen zudem überdimensionierte Taschen und jeweils einen verblüffend stupiden Gesichtsausdruck mit sich, und als sie sich schnaufend auf die beiden freien Plätze vor ihm platschen ließen, wogte ein unangenehmer, süßlicher Geruch in Severus' empfindliche Nase.

Er wollte sich _definitiv _keine Gedanken zu dessen Ursache machen, aber schon stieg das Bild von rottendem Fleisch zwischen speckigen Hautwülsten vor seinem inneren Auge empor, und er mühte sich, ein angewidertes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

War Dumbledore denn nicht genug?

Apropos: der Schulleiter kehrte gerade zurück, ein manisches Glitzern in den Augen. Er setzte sich mit einem äußerst selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Platz, rieb sich kichernd die Hände, beugte sich dann nach vorn zu Severus und fragte: „Wann startet denn das vierte Rennen?"

Die Frage klang allzu unschuldig, aber Severus wollte wirklich, _wirklich_ nicht wissen warum, und antwortete nur: „Erst einmal sollten wir uns das zweite und das dritte Rennen ansehen."

„Ja. Ja", murmelte der Alte, und sein Zitronenlikör-Atem vermischte sich mit dem immer noch in der Luft liegenden Müffeln der _Damen_ vor ihm.

Natürlich bemerkte Dumbledore in dem Moment ebendiese, denn er mochte zwar mit Freuden den Senilen spielen, aber seiner Aufmerksamkeit entging wenig. „Neue Sitznachbarn, Severus?" fragte er gutgelaunt.

Dieser gab nur ein mürrisches Knurren von sich.

Dumbledore kicherte irre, und das weckte zu Severus' Unglück die Aufmerksamkeit der _Wesen._ Eine davon drehte sich um, und der bemüht indignierte Ausdruck in den dämlichen Zügen hätte etwas äußerst Komisches gehabt, hätte sich Severus nicht im Zentrum der Szene befunden.

„Guten Tag", grüßte Dumbledore freundlich zwinkernd, und Severus stöhnte innerlich auf. Natürlich würde der Narr keine Gelegenheit auslassen, sich mit Muggeln zu unterhalten.

„Hallo", gab das glubschäugige Wesen zurück, und die drei Kinne seines Pfannkuchengesichts wabbelten mit.

„Albus Dumbledore mein Name", sagte der Narr.

Das Wesen musterte ihn misstrauisch und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. „Ich bin Helga Hutten. Aus Deutschland", erwiderte es schließlich mit starkem Akzent.

„Oh, Deutschland? Faszinierend! Genießen Sie auch das Pferderennen?" fragte Dumbledore angeregt. Severus unterdrückte ein Augenrollen – was sollten die zwei auch sonst hier machen? Andererseits, wenn man sich den Tag bisher ansah, hätte es ihn auch nicht verwundert, wenn irgendein Scherzbold es auf ihn persönlich abgesehen hätte und die beiden nur deswegen hierhin geschickt hätte.

Das Wesen runzelte fragend die Stirn und grunzte etwas Unverständliches, starrte Dumbledore nochmal misstrauisch an und drehte sich dann – unhöflicherweise – einfach wieder um.

Gleich darauf erkannte Severus, dass die Frau Dumbledore wohl einfach nicht verstanden hatte, da sie mit ihrer Begleiterin ein aufgeregtes Gespräch auf Deutsch begann, was bemerkenswert nach Lästern klang.

Dumbledore sank enttäuscht auf seinen Sessel zurück.

Severus hingegen war erleichtert: in einem Gespräch zwischen inkorporierter Dummheit und personifizierter Senilität festzustecken war keiner seiner Favoriten. Ein seltsam ersticktes Geräusch neben sich veranlasste ihn, sich Charity zuzuwenden. Sie hatte ihre Hand vor dem Mund, und ihre Schultern bebten. Als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten, verlor sie ihre Beherrschung endgültig und giggelte hilflos.

Severus quittierte ihre Erheiterung mit einem säuerlichen Grinsen und befürchtete, der Schulleiter würde sie gleich tadeln. Aber sie hatte Glück, denn Dumbledore war durch den Beginn des zweiten Rennens abgelenkt.

Severus ärgerte sich nicht wenig, dass sie durch die ganzen Zwischenfälle sowohl die Beschau am Führring als auch das Wetten verpasst hatten. Zu seiner Verblüffung schienen auch die anderen Lehrer, so neu das alles für sie war, zu bemerken, dass Wetten ein unabdingbarer Bestandteil des Geschehens war – sie verfolgten die Runde mit noch weniger Beteiligung als vorher.

Aber Dumbledore hatte ja seine _gloriose _Idee angekündigt.

„Wir sollten das Ganze noch etwas interessanter gestalten", verkündete er direkt nach dem Ende des Rennens und rieb sich die Hände. Sein großväterliches Aussehen konnte Severus nicht täuschen: dieses Grinsen war diabolisch.

„Wir wetten nicht um Geld. Wir wetten um Herausforderungen."

„Bitte?" fragte Sinistra. Jetzt war sich Severus sicher, dass sie wann immer möglich ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Auch eine Strategie zur Bewältigung dieses unseligen Tages, diesmal allerdings nicht zielführend.

„Ganz einfach. Ich habe vorhin einen Stapel Wettscheine mitgebracht", erklärte Dumbledore zufrieden und verteilte die Zettel reihum wie ein Profi-Pokerspieler. „Und beim nächsten Rennen wetten wir nicht um Geld, sondern jeder von uns gibt eine Wette an mich ab. Wenn Sie Ihre Wette verlieren, verehrte Aurora, werden Sie eine Woche lang jeden Morgen in der Großen Halle ein Gedicht rezitieren. Und jetzt suchen Sie sich jemanden aus und bestimmen den Wetteinsatz für diese Person."

Die junge Astronomie-Professorin, die mit solchen Späßchen offensichtlich gar nichts anfangen konnte, ließ verdattert die Worte einsinken.

Dann wandte sie sich unsicher an Professor Vektor: „Wenn Sie Ihre Wette verlieren, werte Kollegin, müssen… müssen sie mich zum Essen einladen."

Dumbledore klatschte erfreut in die Hände. „Ein schöner Vorschlag", lobte er väterlich. „Davon haben wir anderen zwar nichts, aber Wette ist Wette."

Professor Vektor hatte deutlich mehr Erfahrung im Umgang mit senilen Verrücktheiten, und gelassen wandte sie sich an Professor Babbling. „Wenn Sie verlieren, übernehmen Sie nächste Woche die erste Stunde linearer Arithmantik bei meinen Drittklässlern, meine Liebe." Dann grinste sie bösartig. „Die sind davon immer so verwirrt, dass ich in der Stunde nachher sowieso alles nochmal erklären muss. So muss ich mir das nur einmal antun."

Es ging mit mehr oder weniger kreativen Vorschlägen reihum weiter, und Severus hatte es kommen sehen: niemand wagte es an diesem ohnehin rabenschwarzen Tag, ihn mit einem Wettvorschlag herauszufordern. Das war an sich nicht so tragisch – aber er würde so der letzte in der Reihe und in der misslichen Lage sein, _Ihrer Senilität _höchstpersönlich eine Wette vorschlagen zu müssen. Und an diesem Tag, an dem alle gute Miene zum ohnehin albernen Spiel machen mussten, hatte er auf solchen Unfug noch weniger Lust als sonst.

Er seufzte leise.

Ausgerechnet Sybill hörte ihn, stockte und wandte sich ihm zu. Bei Merlin, nein! Nicht, dass sie etwa an der Reihe war und … aber seine Miene war wohl tatsächlich Abschreckung genug. Sie drehte sich hastig wieder zu Hagrid und verkündete mit ätherischer Stimme: „Wenn Du die Wette verlierst, …"

Sie war tatsächlich an der Reihe gewesen. Erleichterung flutete Severus, und er gönnte sich noch ein paar Sekunden geistigen Leerlauf, bevor er sich wieder auf das Trauerspiel konzentrierte.

McGonagall forderte ihn schließlich ganz in alter Tradition heraus: „Wenn Du verlierst, Severus, wirst Du den Gryffindors eine Woche lang keine Punkte abziehen."

Severus zuckte resigniert die Schultern. „Wenig fantasievoll, Minerva, wirklich", giftete er.  
Dann wandte er sich gezwungenermaßen an Dumbledore, und als er in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht des alten Mannes blickte, der gespannt auf seinem Zitronenbonbon herumknirschte, kam ihm ein Gedankenblitz: „Albus, Du wirst …"  
„Nur, wenn ich verliere", unterbrach ihn der Schulleiter ausgelassen.  
„ … _wenn_ Du verlierst, zwei Wochen lang nichts essen und trinken, was Zitronen enthält."  
Dumbledores entsetztes Gesicht war fast Entschädigung genug. „Na na", tadelte er, als er sich von dem ersten Schrecken erholt hatte, „das ist aber etwas heftig. Wir wollen doch, dass es Spaß bleibt."  
Severus grinste innerlich. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass sein Vorschlag ein Schock sein würde, aber bei Dumbledore half nun mal nur die Taktik „Fordere das Unmögliche, damit Du das Realistische erhältst".  
„Selbstverständlich, Albus", sagte er mit gespieltem Bedauern, und fügte mit großzügigem Grinsen an: „Da Du heute Geburtstag hast, mildere ich die Wette ab: es soll nur eine Woche sein, und Du musst nur auf Zitronenbonbons verzichten."  
Dumbledores Gesicht zeigte klar, dass das nicht seiner Vorstellung von „abgemildert" entsprach, aber diesmal hatte Severus die Lehrer auf seiner Seite, und sie nutzten die möglicherweise einzige Gelegenheit dieses Tages zur Rache:  
„Eine ausgezeichnete Wette", quiekte Flitwick.  
„Sehr kreativ", doppelte Sprout nach.  
„Ein faires Geburtstagsgeschenk", lobte McGonagall, und Dumbledore war geschlagen.  
Immerhin zeigte er sich diesmal als guter Verlierer und verkündete selbstsicher, dass es aufgrund seines guten Tipps sowieso nicht dazu kommen würde.

Sie füllten ihre Wettscheine aus und gaben sie – widerwillig, die meisten – wieder an Dumbledore ab. Sinistras Einwand, dass man doch jetzt erst wieder die Pferde begutachten müsse, wurde vom Schulleiter abgeschmettert mit der Begründung, Charity und Severus hätten dann zu viele Vorteile. Heftiges Geblätter und Gezanke um die paar Prospekte war die Folge.

Als die Pferde diesmal in die Startbox geführt wurden, waren Severus' Kollegen deutlich aufmerksamer bei der Sache – es mochte nicht alle gleich übel getroffen haben wie die arme Sinistra, aber verlieren wollte gegenüber den Kollegen dann doch niemand.

Es war wie verhext. Severus hatte gedacht, er hätte einen Vorteil, denn es kam den wenigsten seiner Kollegen in den Sinn, dass es ja nur ums Siegen ging und damit eine Platzwette deutlich sicherer sein würde als eine Einzelwette. Aber Sybill lag mit ihrem Tipp (diesmal _Chief's Hope_) schon wieder richtig, während Severus' Favorit _Edina_ von Anfang an keine Ambitionen auf einen der ersten drei Plätze hatte. Den geknickten Mienen seiner Mitstreiter nach zu schließen, erging es ihnen nicht besser, und auch Albus sah unzufrieden aus.  
„Nicht weiß", grummelte er, „völlig falsche Voraussetzungen", und dann sagte er plötzlich in bester, ernsthafter „das-ist-alles-ganz-logisch"-Stimme, die er üblicherweise nur verwendete, wenn er hanebüchenen Unsinn von sich gab: „Das war natürlich nur die Proberunde. Die echten Wetten funktionieren nur, wenn man die Pferde vorher auch wirklich begutachten kann."

Sybills Protest wurde deutlich überstimmt, und McGonagall gab ihr den Rest, indem sie boshaft bemerkte: „Sie sollten froh sein, dass Albus Sie mitwetten lässt, Sybill, schließlich kämpfen Sie mit Ihrer _Gabe_ mit äußerst unfairen Mitteln."

„Dann wäre das geklärt", sagte Dumbledore heiter. „Das vierte Rennen zählt dann für unsere Sonderwette."

„Wie überraschend", murmelte Charity leise.

Hagrid rutschte ein wenig verlegen auf seinem Sitz hin und her, dann meinte er plötzlich: „Ich wollt' fragen, ob ich mich v'lleicht kurz ausklink'n könnt', hab nämlich `n Mordshunger."

„Wie wäre es denn", hakte Lupin sofort ein, „wenn wir uns für eine kurze Weile trennen und in kleinen Grüppchen das Gelände erkunden, und uns dann pünktlich zum vierten Rennen wieder treffen?"

Severus bewunderte widerwillig seinen Mut, und er meinte das kollektive, erwartungsvolle Luftanhalten der anderen zu spüren. Dumbledore wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf und knirschte auf seinem Bonbon herum, dann sagte er wohlwollend: „Das ist eine gute Idee. So ein Muggelwürstchen wäre was Feines. Ich begleite Dich, Rubeus."

Unglücklicherweise hatten die Hutten-Frauen wohl eine ähnliche Idee. Sie standen gleichzeitig mit Hagrid auf. Das Zusammentreffen der zwei Duftwolken mit Severus im Zentrum setzte sich an die Spitze seiner Hitliste der übelsten Ereignisse des Tages, doch zu seinem Glück war es für eine wohltuende halbe Stunde das letzte seiner Art.

Er schlenderte über das Gelände, traf am Führring auf Charity und genoss es, ein wenig unter Laien zu fachsimpeln, vermied tunlichst die Althexen-Gang, die an einem Imbiss-Stand den Sherry verkostete, und hielt immer mit einem Auge Ausschau nach der Spitze einer abscheulichen Hut-Kreation. Vektor hatte es nämlich für sinnvoll erachtet, den Desillusionierungszauber für eine kurze Weile aufzuheben.

Die Zeit ging viel zu schnell um, und auf einmal fand sich Severus wieder umringt von seinen Kollegen. Dumbledore wedelte mit einem Wettschein unter seiner Nase, bevor er mit leuchtenden Augen auf _Canuto_ starrte, der als letzter in den Führring gekommen war und bei der Präsentation stolz den Kopf hochwarf.

Dumbledore blieb bis zuletzt am Führring, konnte es danach aber kaum erwarten zur Tribüne zu kommen. Er scheuchte sein Personal die Treppen hoch, bestand auf der vorherigen Sitzordnung und wippte dann aufgeregt auf seinem Platz, während er die Wettscheine von seinen Lehrern einforderte und demonstrativ seinen eigenen Zettel oben auf den Stapel legte.

„Es scheint, _Canuto_ hat einen echten Fan gefunden", flüsterte Charity Severus zu, und er raunte zurück: „Wenn er wüsste, dass es auch Rennen nur für Schimmel gibt …"

„Es geht los!" sagte Dumbledore da laut. Er lehnte sich wieder weit nach vorn, bis seine Nase einmal mehr über Severus' Schulter ragte, und starrte aufgeregt auf die Rennbahn.

Die Aufregung auf den Zuschauerrängen stieg auch sonst merklich, und in Severus machte sich wieder Vorfreude auf einen der kleinen Lichtblicke des Tages breit.

„Diesmal!" murmelte Dumbledore und rutschte auf dem Sitz hin und her.

Die Pferde wurden in die Startmaschine geführt. _Canuto_ tänzelte auffällig nervös und war kaum in seine Box zu bekommen, was Dumbledore noch aufgeregter werden ließ.

Angespannte Ruhe legte sich über die Ränge, und dann ging das Startsignal.

_Canuto_ ging ab wie ein Feuerblitz und setzte sich sofort an die Spitze.

Auf den ersten paar Metern.

Dann fing er an nach rechts abzudriften.

Der Jockey brachte ihn zurück auf Kurs.

_Canuto _wurde, kaum zu glauben, noch schneller, dann, plötzlich, brach er erneut aus und begann zu tänzeln.

Dann drehte er sich ein erstes Mal im Kreis.

Die anderen Pferde waren bereits vorbeigezogen.

„Neeein!" schrie Dumbledore wütend.

Und _Canuto _– hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, Severus hätte geschworen, das Pferd würde sich in einer Art Dreivierteltakt bewegen.

Ihm kam ein Verdacht. „Knieselmilch, Albus?"

Der Ausflug war deutlich schneller zu Ende, als Severus zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Dumbledores Versuch, in seiner Pinkelpause das Wettglück mit einem kurzen Abstecher in die Boxen zu beeinflussen, wurde von den anderen Professoren gar nicht gut aufgenommen.

Dumbledore selber schmollte so sehr über das Versagen seines Planes, dass er gar nichts mehr sagte und nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde den Ausflug für beendet erklärte.

Die unsäglichen „persönlichen Wetten" waren kein Thema mehr, spätestens nachdem das Häufchen Zettel vor Albus _wundersamerweise_ in Flammen aufgegangen war.

Und während die anderen den Platz verließen, machte sich Severus mit Charity zusammen auf zu den Boxen, um dem armen Schimmel ein Gegenmittel gegen die Überdosis Knieselmilch zu verabreichen. Bleibende Schäden waren nicht zu befürchten, und einige überzeugende Worte zusammen mit ein paar geschickt platzierten Gedanken eines guten Legilimens würden dafür sorgen, dass die Karrieren von Pferd und Jockey intakt blieben.

Dumbledore würde in seinem Büro schmollen und sein Lieblingsopfer nicht vermissen – es stand Severus somit frei, den restlichen Tag nach seinem Belieben zu gestalten.

Seine Laune besserte sich innert Minuten um ein Vielfaches.

Er wandte sich zu Charity: „Jetzt wäre es an der Zeit, werte Kollegin, den Geburtstag des Direktors zu feiern."

Charity grinste.


End file.
